The Land Before Time All Grown Up VI: Secret of the Lost Valley transcript
(In the great valley at night) Littlefoot: Well guys here's a story I'm about to tell you. Chomper: What's your story about, Littlefoot? Littlefoot:It's about a young longneck who begin his great long journey. Cera: Oh this I got to hear. Ducky: Oh, yes, yes, yes. I might like it. Petrie: Yes, me wanna hear it. Spike: Yeah, it's gonna be a good story. Tippy: Yeah, a very good story. Ruby: Go on, Littlefoot. Tell us your story. Littlefoot: Okay he's a good one. (Littlefoot's fantasy) Littlefoot: It all started about a young longneck named Brave Walker who walks lonely as he enter a valley full of other longnecks until one day, a Sharptooth came and attacked them all. (Sharptooth roaring) (The longnecks run) Littlefoot: And the it's not just a sharptooth, but a very Ferocious Sharptooth that hunts dinosaurs. (Sharptooth ferociously roars) Littlefoot: And Brave Walker stands up against the sharptooth to protect all the longnecks. (Brave Walker walks towards the shaptooth) (The sharptooth snarls) (The longnecks watch Brave Walker and the Sharptooth) (Brave Walker and the sharptooth circle to fight) (Sharptooth growls at Brave Walker) (Brave Walker hit the sharptooth's face with his tail) (WHIP) (The sharptooth painfully roars after getting hit and charges at Brave Walker and missed him) (Brave Walker sides) (The sharptooth angrily tries to bite him and missed) (Sharptooth roars angry and headbutts Brave Walker) (Brave Walker falls to the ground) (The longnecks gasp) (The sharptooth growly walks toward Brave Walker and tries to finish him) (Brave Walker opens his eyes) (Sharptooth roars as he tries to kill Brave Walker) (Brave Walker hits the Sharptooth's right leg) (Sharptooth painfully roars and falls to the ground to close to the cliff) (Brave Walker gets up) (The sharptooth gets up with one left leg) (Brave Walker hits the sharptooth in the face) (WHIP) (SHARPTOOTH ROARS) (The sharptooth falls off the cliff into the pit where it meets it's death.) (The longnecks cheer for Brave Walker) Littlefoot: And that's how Brave Walker became the leader and protector of the longnecks. (All) Wow. Cera:That's great. Now here's my story about a the Amazing Threehorn traveler named Strong Horn. Chomper: Alright, let's hear. Cera: Okay. (Cera's Fantasy) Cera: There was a young Threehorn named Strong Horn. He travels all over other valleys and then he deals with a tempered Threehorn who wants to pick a fight with him. (Strong Horn and the Tempered Threehorn starts fighting) (BOTH GROWLING) (HEADBUTTING) (Strong Horn growling) (Tempered Threehorn snarl) (Both headbutt) (Strong Horn growls and breaks the tempered threehorn's horn) (The tempered threehorn groans as his breaks off and hits the ground) Cera: And Strong Horn wins the fight and the Tempered Threehorns gives up and walks off (Strong Horn watches the tempered threehorn walking off) Littlefoot: That's a great, Cera. Okay, Ducky, what's your story about? Ducky: My story is about a beautiful swimmer named Divva. (Ducky's fantasy) Ducky: Divva loves swimming in a beautiful lake until the lake began to be taking over by a spiny sharptooth. (Spiny sharptooth roars) Ducky: She wasn't gonna let the Sharptooth take her lake. So she fight him off. (Divva and the spiny sharptooth fights) (Divva headbutts the Sharptooth) (The spiny sharptooth hits the ground) Ducky: Divva defeated the sharptooth and the Sharptooth walks away, and she was glad to keep her beautiful lake safe. Cera: I can't believe it. A Spiny sharptooth beaten by a swimmer. Petrie: Me like it. Petrie also got a story about a brave flyer. Chomper: A brave flyer? Cera: Oh, great story about another flyer. Ducky: Cera, please no interruption. Petrie: Okay. (Petrie's fantasy) Petrie: A young brave flyer named Skywing fly all over until he wants to begin the new migration with the other flyers until he has to past a Flyer Test to be the leader, and he races against a mean flyer who likes to cheat and never follows the rules. (Skywing and the mean flyer race) (Flapping) (Whoosh) (Skywing sees the finish line and the mean flyer BUMPS him) (Skywing flies ahead of the mean flyer and wins the race) Petrie: Skywing win the race and the mean flyer was exiled to the Mysterious Beyond while the rest of the flyers begin the migration with their new leader. Spike: Wow, Petrie, that's a good story Tippy: Yeah, and Spike and I got a good story to tell you guys about two spiketails that work together. Ruby: Oh, I gotta hear this. Cera:(Sigh) Fine (Spike and Tippy' s fantasy) Spike: In a strange land, there were two lost spiketails named Plates and Shapes who traveled across many lands until they encountered a pack of fast biters. (Fast Biters snarling and hissing) Tippy: And they knew they can't lead them to place they were going. So they work together and fight them off by using their strong spiky tails. (Plates and Shapes swing their tails at the Fast Biters to scare them off) (Fast biters screech) Spike: The fast biters get scared of the tails and retreated. Tippy: They did it by working together. Petrie: Me like when spiketails working together by using their tails. Littlefoot: I liked it. Ducky: I liked it, too. Yep, yep, yep. Chomper: Alrighty, here's a fierce story you guys might hear I made up. Cera: Oh. Tell us, Chomper. Spike: Yeah, Chomper, tell us. Tippy: Yeah. Chomper: Alrigh, alright. (Chomper's fantasy) Chomper: In the Mysterious Beyond, there was a young sharptooth named Crawler Eater. He likes to eat ground crawlers, cause they're his favorite, and then he entered a canyon where there are lots of water and ground crawlers, until he heard a roar near by. (ROARING NEARBY) (STOMPING CLOSER) Chomper: That's when he meets a rogue sharptooth. (Rogue sharptooth roars) Chomper: The rogue sharptooth wanted Crawler Eater out of his canyon, but Crawler Eater refuse and fight him for it. (Sharpteeth fighting) (Crawler Eater roaring) (Rogue sharptooth roars) (Both charge and bites and Crawler Eater grabs the rogue sharptooth by the neck tossed him over a cliff) (Rogue sharptooth roats as it felling to his death) (Crawler Eater roars for victory) Chomper: Crawler Eater wins the canyon and claims it as his new home. Cera: Oh the was scary when the Sharpteeth fights over territories. Ruby: Okay, here my good story Ducky: What is about, Ruby, Ruby: Oh, I'll tell you what it's about. (Ruby's fantasy) Ruby: There was a brave female fast runner named Runna. She's always so fast to out run many predators when she encountered a very dangerous fast biter that always after her. (Dangerous fast biter roars) Ruby: She know how to get rid of him by causing him to chase after her. (Runna starts running and the dangerous fast biter chase her) Ruby: Runna spotted a cliff and did a side turn and caused the fast biter to fall into a bottomless pit. (Dangerous fast biter screeches while falling into the pit) Ruby: And that'swhy Runna was so fast to out run many predators. Chomper: Whoa, a way to out run a predator like you out run me. Ruby: Yep. I was able to out run you. Cera: Yeah, she out run you, Chomper. Littlefoot: Well at least she couldn't out smart me, right, feathers? Ruby: Seriously? Always calling me feathers? (Stomping sound apoaching) (Gang gasp) Chomper: Who's there? Mr.Thicknose: It's just me. And I think story times are over. Should you all be getting bed? Chomper: Right. All the stories made me tried. Come on, Ruby. Let's walk home. Ruby: Right behind you. Petrie: (Yawning) I guess time for me to fly home. Good night. Littlefoot: Night, Petrie. Spike: See you later, sis. I'm going to sleep with Tippy in his herd. Ducky: Okay, Spike. Good night. Tippy: Goodnight, Ducky. Cera: Time for me to hurry before I get really tried. Goodnight. Mr. Thicknose: I guess it's your turn, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Right. Goodnight. (At Littlefoot's home) Littlefoot: (Goaning) (LITTLEFOOT STARTS HAVING A SLEEP STORY) (MUSIC PLAYING) (LITTLEFOOT PANTING WHILE RUNNING) (LITTLEFOOT STOPS AND SEE A STRANGE VALLEY AND SEES A FLYING CREATURE COMING TOWARDS HIM) (FLYING CREATURE ROAR) Littlefoot: Ahh! (LITTLEFOOT RUNNING FROM THE FLYING CREATURE) (LITTLEFOOT SIDES DOWN A HILL) Littlefoot: Whoa! UGH! (PANTING) (FLYING CREATURE FLYING TOWARDS LITTLEFOOT AND LITTLEFOOT TURNS AROUND A SEE THE FLYING CREATURE COMING TOWARDS HIM AND RUNS AND THE FLYING CREATURE BREATHES FIRE AT HIM) Littlefoot: Ahh! (Breathing) It was just a sleep story. (Music playing) (Morning in the Great Valley) (Clouds in the sky) Littlefoot: Check that one out. That looks like a shape of a Flyer. Cera: Well, that one looks like a Spike tail spike or threehorn horn Ducky: I see the cloud that looks a clubtail. Ruby: I think I imagine that cloud looks a crest. Chomper: That one there. It looks like a domehead. Petrie: Me see is that cloud looking like a fast biter. Spike: I see is a cloud looking like a tree star. Speaking of that I'm hungry. Tippy: Me, too. Let's go eat. Chomper: I can see why you spiketails are always hungry. Ruby: Yep. Hungry, hungry, hungry spiketails. Petrie: Hey, guys look at those. (Gang) Wow. Littlefoot: What are those? They look rocky versions of dinosaurs. Archie: I've seen those before. They look like bad luck dinosaurs. Petrie: Bad luck dinosaurs? Archie: Yep. That one is a fast runner of tricks, the other one is a four legged sharptooth that gives fears, next to it is a spike tail with anger the other is a sharptooth that's bad tempered, and the last one there is a flying creature no one as never seen before. (Littlefoot looking at 5th rock that looks like the flying creature he saw in his sleep story.) (FLYING CREATURE ROARS) Littlefoot (gasp) It's like in my sleep story . Cers: Your sleep story? Littlefoot: Yeah. It was chasing me in a strange valley I saw. Chomper: In a valley you saw? Spike: What kind of valley you saw? Littlefoot: I don't really know. It was like a lost valley. Ducky: A lost valley? Archie: Well, I think you been having many sleep stories, Littlefoot. Maybe you should wake up. (Archie Crawls away and gang walks away from the rocks) (At the watering hole) Mo: (GIGGLING) Mo feels lucky to be a good swimmer. Tickles: Well, I'm lucky I'm not getting wet. Guido: I'm lucky cause I feel the wind when I'm gliding. Skip: Not as lucky as I am when I'm on the ground where is safe. (Alphda riding on Hino) Alphda: Ya hoo! Heel, Hino. (Hino stopped) Alphda: That's a good, Hino. Milo: Feels lucky to be here at the watering hole. Lydia: Indeed. We haven't been here since we left. Plower: I remember that. Hino: Hm? (Hino looking at a red treestar on the ground) Hino: Oh. Petrie: Don't eat that, Hino. It's a Red Tree star. It could give you bad luck like Spike when he ate one. Spike: Yeah, I remember that. Tippy: What's so bad about Red treestar? Petrie: Red treestars are very stuff to eat, cause if you eat it, you'll get bad luck. Cera: Oh, Petrie. Issues with bad luck. Ducky: Come on, Petrie. You should give those past years. You'll all grown up. Petrie: I know, but I still got bad luck issues. Littlefoot: Petrie, I got you and the others back to your famiies when we got older, and none of us got bad luck. Chomper: Yeah, and when we got stranded in the place where my kind are, we made out okay, and none of us got bad luck. Alphda: Don't forget you and the gang got me out of that dangerous place along with the furry ones. Milo: Yes, indeed. Lydia: That right. Plower: Uh, huh. Guido: And you help me glide by feeling the wind and I didn't get back luck. Mr.Thicknose: Well speaking of bad luck. There will be more in four days, and it won't last long. Petrie: More bad luck in four days? Cera: Great. More bad luck issues. Tickles: It won't be long if others get bad luck? Skip: And others will get bad luck if the eat any treestars like Petrie said. Mr. Thicknose: That's right. And don't worry Petrie. Bad luck won't be that long. (Mr Thicknose walks away) Littlefoot: Mr. Thicknose must be. More bad luck. (At night where the rocks of the dinosaurs are) (Music playing) (At the secret caverns where Chomper and Ruby live) (Chomper and Ruby sleeping) Chomper: (GOANING) No..... (Chomper's Sleep Story) (Chomper running from a shadowy sharptooth) Chomper: (PANTING) AGH! (Shadowy sharptooth roars) (Chomper runs toward a log like bridge) Chomper: (BREATHING) AGH! (Chomper looks down and looks behind him) (SHADOWY SHARPTOOTH ROARS) Chomper: AAAHHHHH!!!! (Reality) Chomper: No. No. No. Ruby: (GOANING) (Ruby's sleep story) Ruby: (PANTING) No! Stay back! (Shadowy Dinosaur appeared walking towards Ruby) Ruby: No! Back away! (Ruby walks backwards toward the edge of the cliff and falls on the edge) Ruby: AGH! (PANTING) (Shadowy dinosaur stomps on Ruby's hand and cause Ruby to fall) (RUBY SCREAMS WHILE FALLING) (Reality) Ruby: AGH! (PANTING) Chomper: (PANTING) You, too? Ruby: Uh huh. (Panting) (At Ducky's home) Ducky: (SNORING AND GOANING) (Ducky's Sleep story) (Ducky running) Ducky: (PANTING) Oh, no, no, no! (Shadowy dinosaur roars while chasing Ducky) Ducky: (PANTING) Whoa! (Ducky sliding down a hill) Ducky: (SCREAMING) (Reality) Ducky: AGH! (PANTING) (In Tippy's herd) Spike: (GOANING) (Spike's sleep story) Spike: No! back off! (Shadowy spiketail roaring and swing it's tail) Spike: AGH! (Spike moved and the spike tail hits the rock) Spike: (GRUNTS) (GASP) (Shadowy spiketail roars and hits Spike with his tail) (Reality) Spike: No.. Tippy: (GOANING) (Tippy's sleep story) Tippy: Spike! guys help! (Shadowy spiketail roaring at Tippy and swing it's tail at him) Tippy: AHH!! (The tail hits the tree) (The tree falls down and lands on Tippy) Tippy: Ugh! (GOANING) (GASP) (Shadowy Spiketail roars and hits Tippy with his tail) Tippy: NO! (Reality) Tippy: Ah! (Panting) Spike: You had one, too? Tippy: (PANTING) Yeah, sure did. (At Petrie's home) Petrie: No. No bad luck. No bad luck! (Petrie's sleep story) (Petrie flying) Petrie: No! Me don't want bad luck! Me don't need bad luck! (Petrie flies around and sees lots of fire in the valley) Petrie: No! Me don't like bad luck! (ECHOS) (Reality) Petrie: AGH! (PANTING) Please, please, no bad luck. Please no bad luck. (At Littlefoot's home) Littlefoot: (Goaning) No. No. No. Not another sleep story. (Echo) No! Littlefoot: Cera: Ducky: Petrie: Spike: Tippy: Chomper: Ruby: Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcipts Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts